


Отпуск

by Serpentaria



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: Ниша переживает за Джека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> очень ООС, Джекбыникогда

Сладкий утренний сон, в котором Пандора сияла стеклом и пластиком новых городов, рассеялся так же быстро, как разлетаются по округе правильно вышибленные мозги, и Джек проснулся от навалившейся тяжести и неприятной боли. Причины стали ясны, стоило Джеку открыть глаза.

Ниша, с накинутым на плечи пледом, сидела на его бедрах и сосредоточенно собирала в складки немного выступающий живот. Совсем немного выступающий. Всего на три складки.

— Ниша, какого хрена? — Джек дотянулся до её освободившейся подушки и попытался нахлобучить себе на голову, чтобы продолжить спать. Ниша без усилий подушку отобрала и кинула в угол.

— Ты разжирел, — сказала она без обиняков, прекращая щипаться, а Джек закатил глаза, привстал и попробовал дотянуться до начатой пачки соленых крендельков. Он любил Нишу за страсть к убийствам, высокое пыточное умение, схожий характер, в конце концов, но порой жалел, что вообще с ней знаком.

Вот как сейчас.

Ниша сильно ударила его по руке, тянущейся к пачке, и даже не моргнула в ответ на тяжелый недовольный взгляд.

— И ты бледный. Почти зеленый, как скажья рвота. Еще и толстый. Хочешь, чтобы вас с Тимоти принимали за отца с сыном?

Джек снова закатил глаза, но Ниша не дала ему времени ответить — наклонилась вправо, вытаскивая из складок одеяла коммуникатор, и ткнула Джеку в лицо.

— Мой предыдущий заказчик не смог расплатиться деньгами, так что ему пришлось отдать всю свою недвижимость, включая домик на острове Трах-Бах. Я уже написала туда, жителей закончат эвакуировать через час, и мы можем заселяться. Само собой, оплачиваешь всё ты. И Вильгельма с собой возьми. Хотя громила наверняка будет ныть, что песок в протезы набьется. Тимоти тоже захвати. Тебе полезно будет сравнить свою нелепую тушку с его.

— Ниша, какой к ёбаной матери остров, — спросил Джек. — Какой еще песок. У меня работа.

— Ага, — подтвердила она. — Поэтому ты то на неделю зависаешь у меня, то я у тебя. Всё, Джеки-бой, захлопни рот и плати. Я сейчас напишу Вильгельму и Тимоти, и если ты через час не будешь готов, поедешь в том виде, в каком есть.  
Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы живым не ушел. Но это была Ниша. Тут скорее Джеку угрожало живым не уйти.

Поэтому Красавчик Джек, психопат, маньяк, глава огромной корпорации и главный пандорианский герой, молча потянулся за эхокомом, чтобы оплатить требуемые счета.

***

Когда их корабль сел, стало очевидно, что жители острова собирались в панике и беспорядке — около взлетной полосы валялись пара затоптанных трупов да раскиданные, разлетевшиеся вещи. Вильгельм прошелся мимо туда-сюда, подбирая потерянные деньги, а на недоумевающий взгляд Джека отвесил исчерпывающее:

— Деньги.

Ну да, не поспоришь.

Ниша незамедлительно стянула с себя майку, и Джек подавил собственнический порыв прикрыть ее от чужих взглядов собой — Ниша бы за такое по голове не погладила. Но, как оказалось, она предусмотрительно надела купальник.

— Отнеси вещи туда, где мы будем жить, — Джек повесил на Тимоти свою сумку, хотя того и так было почти не видно из под пакетов. — Не спрашивай, где это, я сам понятия не имею.

У этого задания был свой, несоизмеримо хитрый подтекст: Джек не желал раньше времени получать сокрушающий удар по самооценке, который, судя по словам Ниши про отца и сына, ему предстояло понести. Лучше всего будет оценить двойника без майки вне зоркого нишиного глаза. Она же его засмеет.

Но не вышло.

Ниша, уже стоя по колено в воде, услышала их разговор и замахала рукой:

— Тим, кидай вещи на ближайший лежак и давайте с Джеком сюда! Мы сможем занять любой дом, на острове никого, кроме нас, дикарей и местных бандитов!

Тимоти заполошно дернулся в сторону лежаков, но Джек вовремя перехватил его за волосы.

— Шуруй отсюда, — мрачно велел Джек и подкрепил свои слова крепким пинком. — Быстрее вали, вали давай.

— Дже-е-ек, — Ниша прошлепала к ним, разбрызгивая воду, и встала рядом, сложив руки на груди. — Ну-ка цыц, красавчик. А ты, конфетка, — обратилась она к Тимоти. — Не слушай злого дядю. Складывай вещи и майку снимай. Давай-давай, порадуй мамочку.

Она пнула набежавшую волну ногой, окатив обоих брызгами. Джек поморщился, чуть повернулся, чтобы выражение его лица не было видно Нише, и уставился на Тимоти самым яростным взглядом из тех, что были у него в арсенале — тем самым, после которого служащие на Гелиосе выкидывались в аэрошлюз самостоятельно.  
Тимоти побелел.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Кадам, — проблеял он, кося правым глазом на Джека. — Мне… это. Отойти надо. На секундочку.

Ниша нахмурилась, по привычке потянулась к поясу, чтобы вытянуть хлыст. Только секундная заминка, возникшая, когда Ниша вспомнила про купальник, позволила Тимоти поспешно отступить и убежать, роняя вещи.

— Выпорю, — задумчиво сказала Ниша, похлопав себя по бедру. — Обоих.

Джек сменил угрожающий оскал на максимально обаятельный, приобнял её за талию, развернул в сторону моря и пошлепал вместе с ней к воде, не снимая ни штанов, ни рубашки.

Ничего, искупается как-нибудь и так. Главное, чтобы Тимоти не вернулся.

***

Неимоверными усилиями Нишу удалось отвлекать до тех пор, пока не стемнело. В мокрой одежде Джек продрог, но что значит холод в сравнении с угрозой самолюбию. Согреться быстрым горячим сексом удалось ненадолго — когда они растянулись на лежаках, Ниша повернулась и наградила Джека таким красноречивым взглядом, что не осталось сомнений. Больше оттягивать избиение красавчиков Ниша не собиралась.

— Что насчет конкурса мокрых маек, конфетка? — поинтересовалась Ниша, поднимаясь и заворачиваясь в парео. — Хотя ладно, конкурсом это не назовешь, и так понятно, у кого будет первое место, — она бросила мечтательный взгляд в сторону домика, занятого Вильгельмом. — Ладно, сладкий, найди Тимоти. Серьезно, тебе будет полезно. А я пойду возьму фотоаппарат.

Как только Ниша растворилась в темноте, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами, Джек сорвался с лежака, и, высоко вскидывая колени, помчался по песку вперед, туда, где маячок показывал местонахождение Тимоти.

Тот нашелся в обещанном маячком месте. Поганец не выглядел ни на йоту взволнованным — развалился на лежаке, почесывая живот, смотрел фильм и не замечал приближающейся опасности. Джек бы даже умилился — до того сейчас двойник походил на него самого — если бы над его головой не висела угроза быть обсмеянным Нишей при свидетелях.

Присутствие Джека Тимоти почувствовал, только когда тот навис над ним. Тимоти поднял глаза, скривился в панике и выронил планшет, который немедленно утащили местные крабы-мутанты.

— Мистер?.. — осторожно начал Тимоти, но у Джека не было времени на разговоры. Подхватив двойника за грудки, Джек раздул от натуги щеки и с трудом поставил Тимоти на ноги — скорее потому, что тот поторопился встать сам, чем у Джека хватило сил. Тимоти собирался проблеять что-то еще, но Джек без единого слова зажал ему одной рукой рот, а другой полез под майку.

Тимоти тоненько взвизгнул, как девица, в чью задницу только что ткнули зонтиком, и принялся отчаянно отбиваться.

— Перестань… вырываться, — пропыхтел Джек, пытаясь задрать на Тимоти одежду и оценить угрозу непосредственно своими глазами.

— Я ещё не готов! — панически завопил Тимоти, и мгновения, на которое Джек завис, хватило, чтобы тот вывернулся и отпрыгнул. — Не для вас… роза моя цвела!  
Джек тупил еще секунду, а потом заржал.

— Если б я пытался тебя заломать, ты бы уже жопой кверху лежал, — ласково сообщил Джек. — Больно ты мне нужен, пока Ниша тут. Майку сними, мне на пресс твой посмотреть надо.

На этот раз завис Тимоти. Джек помахал рукой, подгоняя его:

— Живей давай, пирожок, живей, Ниша с минуты на минуту с фотоаппаратом вернется, мне надо оценить, насколько ты хорош. Да не тормози, обещаю, сегодня никаких поползновений на твою задницу!

Тимоти на всякий случай отступил еще на шажочек, но крикам всё же внял и задрал ткань, оголяя живот.

Не меньше минуты они простояли вот так — Тимоти с голым животом и уставившийся на него Джек — а потом пляж содрогнулся от вопля.

— Ты какого хрена так накачался?! — вопил Джек, пинками переворачивая лежаки и отправляя в полет крабов. — Тебе заняться больше нечем? Да ты у меня с заданий больше не вылезешь, будешь бегать, головы не поднимая!

Ответный вопль Тимоти был не тише.

— Да я на этих заданиях и накачался, сами-то пробовали несколько дней подряд с оружием по пустыне бегать в полной амуниции?!

Джек схватился за голову.

— Если Ниша нас рядом поставит, она от меня до конца жизни не отстанет. Так, тыковка, сделаем так: сейчас мы отрубим тебе руку, ты сам где-нибудь спрячешься, а Нише мы подкинем обрубок и скажем, что тебя сожрали местные комары и это всё, что осталось. Договорились? Конечно, договорились, у тебя нет вариантов, раскормить мы тебя не успеем.

От немедленного прощания с конечностью Тимоти спас запищавший у Джека на поясе комлинк. Оттуда, перемежаемый помехами и подозрительным шумом, бодро раздался голос Ниши:

— Джек, ты нашел Тимоти?

Джек бросил на Тимоти быстрый взгляд и требовательно приложил палец к губам — мол, ни звука.

— Пока нет, но я в пути… А ты где, что за шум на фоне?

— Не обращай внимания, всё отлично! Меня похитили местные дикари и собираются принести в жертву какому-то своему богу. Так что я сейчас в окружении загорелых накачанных мужчин в набедренных повязках и без них!

Кажется, Ниша серьезно решила вызвать у него комплекс неполноценности.

— Милый, и если вдруг твоя геройская сущность не позволит мне остаться в беде, приходи меня спасать часика через три, ладно? Хочу успеть взглянуть на святилище изнутри, в идеале — пристрелить их бога тоже хочу!

— У тебя же оружия нет! — заорал Джек в комлинк, а Ниша только захохотала на фоне раздавшихся выстрелов: «Зато у них — есть!» и отключилась.

Джек швырнул комлинк в стену ближайшего бунгало, а потом вздохнул и взглянул на Тимоти.

— Считай, что тебе и твоей руке повезло, пирожок. Беги отсюда со всех ног, спрячься где-нибудь получше и не смей высовываться, пока не увидишь, что за нами корабль летит, понял? И постарайся жрать больше, пока будешь ныкаться, говорят, крабы калорийные. Не стой столбом, пошёл отсюда!

Может, Джеку и стало бы жалко убегающего по песку с рюкзаком Тимоти, но перед глазами всё ещё стоял его рельефный пресс. Джек положил руку на свой живот, задумчиво пожамкал складки, а потом подобрал комлинк и неторопливо направился к облюбованной Вильгельмом хижине. За три часа Джек успеет и всласть пожаловаться с гарантией неразглашения, и оценить пресс самого Вильгельма, о котором Ниша чаще всего отзывалась со сладкой поволокой в глазах.

***

Нишино развлечение затянулось до конца их самовольного отпуска, и всё благодаря хитро продуманному и проплаченному Вильгельму плану — занять Нишу убийствами и пытками местных так, чтобы у той не было времени вспоминать про Тимоти, и не мелькать Джеку у нее перед глазами, чтобы не напоминать. Прочие планы про развеселый секс в лагуне и прочее совместное времяпровождение пришлось забыть, но они успеют всё наверстать, как только Джек отправит Тимоти куда-нибудь, желательно на Элпис на пару-тройку месяцев без связи, чтобы точно не получилось его выдернуть.

Корабль прилетел за ними к концу недели. Уставшая и едва не икающая от перенасыщенности убийствами Ниша повисла на Джеке и сонно клевала носом до тех пор, пока челнок не вышел в стратосферу.

— Ты — тут, Вильгельм — тут, я… тоже тут. А где Тимтам? — она зевнула, нахлобучила на Джека свою шляпу и вытянула ноги в кресле. — Мы его забыли?

— Ну что ты, детка, как можно, — отмахнулся Джек, слегка похолодев. И правда забыли. — Он сам решил остаться, а я милостиво позволил. Проголодается — вернется, — Джек надвинул на глаза шляпу, ухмыльнулся и удовлетворенно положил руку на живот.

Самолюбию больше ничего не угрожало.

А за Тимоти он, так и быть, отправит Вильгельма. Когда-нибудь.


End file.
